The Lady Loss
by StingIsNotHere
Summary: (Remastered) The cold winds blow, the chill evident in all those that come into contact with it. However, there is a different wind blowing, a dark wind, and soon it will become a cyclone, and engulf everything Loss holds dear. Destroy her once, she can move on. Destroy her twice, she will become broken. She refuses to be destroyed a third time. She is, The Lady Loss.


**Hey! So, this is a rewrite of a story of the same name. Instead of just editing the already existing chapters, i decided to delete the other one, and make a whole new story, since they are entirely different now. Couldn't decide if this was prologue of chapter 1, decided on prologue. Hope you enjoy it, please review, means the world to me. Catchya.**

* * *

><p><span>PROLOGUE<span>

Loss loved the thrill of a fight. There was nothing quite like a sweat-inducing magical duel, and the very thought of one got her heart pumping. It was as if she was born to fight. She simply adored the feeling of magic emanating from her hands like steam flowing from heated water.

She tasted the sweet flavour of success as she took down a dark guild member, who she didn't bother to learn the name of. As it so happens, three more dark-cloaked men appeared as soon as one of them got taken down. She knew she couldn't defeat them one at a time, so she decided to enlist some help.

"Guardian of Time, Defender of the Ages, Slithen of the Sixth Year, I summon thee! Unleash, spirit of the amulet!" Loss shouted, as the mark tattooed on upper chest began to glow a bright blue.

From the light, a creature appeared in the form of a toxic green serpentine/human hybrid. It wielded two sharp sabres, each one's hand guard decorated with a curled snake, sporting two luminescent red eyes.  
>"M'lady," It hissed.<p>

"Help me, please. These villains must be vanquished," Loss replied curtly.

Slithen merely nodded and immediately took out a nearby enemy mage with a single jab of his sabre. Loss joined in, performing several quick quicks to an opposing mage, followed with a powerful punch to the stomach. Loss smiled. Oh how she loved the feeling of power.

Fairly quickly the two outed the entire dark guild, and made it to the centre. It was a large stone room, with several doorways scattered along the walls, but located at it's middle was Loss' true goal. It was giant golden goblet, seated gently on a neatly dressed table. This object was the primary target for the mission she undertook, although the requester was reluctant to disclose information about it. But alas, Loss' desire to know drove her to seek intelligence concerning it. It was nicknamed 'The Priestess Cup', however it's true name was 'The Goblet of the Infinite Sun'. It was an artefact utilized by the ancient Kostonian people, who inhabited the south islands of Fiore. It was said that upon reaching eighteen years of age, girls who desired to become a servant of the Infinite sun (an ancient Kostonian god), must drink from the cup. Upon their lips touching the scared liquid inside, they were granted great power, and became what was known as a 'Priestess', hence the name. Of course, it was merely a superstition, retold through the ages, and its power was never actually confirmed. Loss concluded that the dark guild suspected that the myth was true, and if they did, would most likely do anything to divulge its' secrets.

"Ah, I see you've found The Priestess Cup," An elderly voice stated from the left of her.  
>Entering the room was an old man, dressed in grey robes and a single white scarf curved around his neck, the ends each placed on either shoulder. His head had grown bald, and his face had certain smugness to it.<br>Loss smiled, her mouth hidden beneath the shadow of her white hood. She tightened her similarly coloured cloak around her, and hummed in amusement.  
>"Thank you for confirming it. Now, if you don't mind, we'll be taking it. It's very important to my client."<br>The robed man frowned. "You'll be taking it? Well, I don't think that's true."

Several magic circles scattered about them, and unleashed rays of pure white light. Loss and Slithen dodged them easily, but the circles insisted on reappearing, resulting in them repeatedly jumping around.  
>"May I suggest summoning Cerberus, m'lady? His smokescreen ability might prove useful in this particular scenario," Slithen shouted to Loss.<p>

Feeling for her satchel tied to her waste, she pulled out an amulet, shaped in the form of a dog head, with horns sprouting out of its forehead.

"Guardian of the Underworld, Cerberus the three headed dog, I summon thee! Unleash, spirit of the amulet!" Loss chanted.

Out of the artefact poured a red light, which transformed into a three-headed dog, with a spearheaded tail. Knowing what it was summoned for, the middle head growled and opened its mouth, smoke gushing out. Taking advantage of the makeshift smokescreen, Loss produced two magic circles of her own.

"Gate of the Capricorn, Gate of the Lion, Collide!" She exclaimed, the circles smashing together, forming a star shaped sigil. "Starry Shard Strike!"

Out of the newly formed shape shot several rainbow crystals, all of them successfully smashing against the opposing figure. His momentary shock was enough for Loss to rush forward and smash her foot into his face. With the elder's face now turned red from embarrassment, he created a sphere of white light, which exploded into several beams that collided with the floor surrounding Loss.

"How dare you challenge the Guildmaster of Reapers Shadow!" He growled. "Prepare to be judged by the light! Ultimate Judgement: Sunsphere!"

A large magic circle appeared beneath the Guildmaster, and above him, a ball of blinding light was summoned. It soon separated into several orbs which shot in multiple directions, exploding.  
>"Cerberus! Fire!" Loss screamed.<br>Cerberus opened it's left-most mouth, fire bursting out and defending against the intruding balls of light. It did no good, and the spheres collided with Cerberus, sending him back to his amulet. Loss grinded her teeth with frustration, and desperately tried to scan her mind for an idea. Like a door suddenly opened, she knew what she had to do. Summoning her strength, she began to draw on the power of 5 celestial gates.  
>"Gate of the Virgin, Gate of the Capricorn, Gate of the Water Bearer, Gate of the Golden Bull, Gate of the Lion, Collide! Planetary Destroyer" She exclaimed.<br>A rainbow coloured light soon engulfed the room, and the area within was transformed into the depths of outer space, similar to the backdrop of Urano Metria. Suddenly, a colossal beam of bright blue energy blasted onto the Guildmaster, utterly destroying him.

A single drop of sweat slid down Loss' concealed face as she looked upon the absolutely annihilated room.

"M'lady, perhaps that spell was much too strong for such a simplistic character.  
>Slithen muttered.<p>

"Perhaps." Loss shrugged. "However, he hurt Cerberus, and this battle was taking far too long."

Slithen sighed, and joined Loss as she glided to the somehow intact goblet. She picked it up and examined it, grinning from ear to ear.

"Excellent. Up for the thrilling train journey home?" Loss asked.

Slithen sighed again, ,"Simply overjoyed, m'lday."


End file.
